A Girl and her Dragon
by gothgrrl13
Summary: A small story about how Astrid warmed up to her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.


Days, that's what it is. It's been days since the battle on Dragon Island. With only two ships that were sturdy enough, they were able to sail back home. Though while doing so, curiously some of the wild dragons on the island followed. Some flew off in different directions, finally free from the clutches of that huge dragon. No one still knew what kind it was, or even what it was called. But others, including the dragons that were held captive for dragon training, followed the two beaten up ships back to Berk.

When they finally arrived back on Berk, Stoick, along with Gobber and a few other vikings, rushed to the Elder's house, Hiccup in Stoick's arms. Toothless followed, not wanting to leave Hiccup's side. Astrid watched, tucking her hair back nervously.

During the journey home, Hiccup gotten sick. Possibly because of his terrible wound. It was a wound of a hero but it made Astrid's stomach churn a little. She looked back to see her friends going back to their respected houses. And was confused when the dragons they chose to ride in to Dragon Island, was following them.

That's when she noticed the Deadly Nadder she rode on was behind her, preening herself and gave out a squawk. Astrid took a step back, staring at the dragon. The dragon stared back, tilting it's head every so often.

Astrid awkwardly cleared her throat and made a motion to shoo the dragon away. "You can go now." She told the dragon. She turned around and walked back to her house. She stopped when she noticed the Nadder was following her. She turned back around, her arms crossed.

"Seriously, you can _go_. You don't need to stay here." She turned back around and took a step. The Nadder continued to follow. Astrid huffed, her bangs flying a little. Obviously the dragon's not listening to her, so she marched home with a Deadly Nadder following her, kind of like a puppy would.

Her parents, who were part of the mighty battle that took place on Dragon Island, were surprised to see the Nadder. Astrid awkwardly smiled at them, giving them a shrug. "Are you keeping it?" Her father asked, cautiously keeping his distance away from the dragon.

Astrid looked back at the dragon. She bit her lower lip and shrugged again. "I guess so." She answered, unsure of herself. Her father gave the dragon another look before going inside the house, her mother following him.

For the next few days, Astrid didn't know how to get rid of the Nadder. It followed her around, squawking or giving out odd noises. Sometimes it would fly off to find food, only to come back and try to share some of it's fish with Astrid. She noticed the other teens didn't seemed..annoyed by this.

Fishlegs seem to quickly bond with the Gronkle he rode on that day. The twins simply fell in love with the Zippleback and Snotlout was pleased that he tamed a Monstrous Nightmare, with a little help of Hiccup, thank you very much.

Astrid though, she was having a little trouble adapting to this sudden change. A lot of dragons were on the island now, but they weren't attacking anyone or raiding anything. They were making Berk their new home.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was bedridden. After taking him to the Elder, Stoick took Hiccup back home, with Toothless following. He hasn't woken up yet and laid on his bed, sleeping.

With permission, Astrid came to visit every once in a while. Toothless would be laying down next to the bed and there would be chair on the other side. Astrid would sit on the chair, looking at Hiccup.

"You're in for a big surprise when you wake up." She gently said, chuckling. She licked her chapped lips and frowned. "If you wake up anyway..." She felt Toothless nudging her and she patted his head.

She gave Toothless another pat and bidden Stoick goodbye as she left the house, and outside waiting for her was the Deadly Nadder. She frowned at the dragon, sighing. She figured since it won't leave her alone, she'll simply ignore the dragon.

And it was working for a little while. She went on with her chores like she normally would, not giving the Nadder any attention at all. She noticed the other teens giving the older vikings some tips about the dragons and also noticed how other vikings were keen on the idea of riding them.

She felt the Nadder breathing on her head and she groaned, rolling her eyes. Finishing up with her chores, she grabbed her axe. "I'm going to the forest to train a little!" She yelled to her parents. She walked off as the Nadder followed.

Once deep inside the forest, Astrid started chucking her axe at random trees, practicing her tumbles and rolls. Though it was hard doing so with a Nadder in your way. The dragon squawked, flailing it's wings when Astrid bumped into it. Astrid groaned in frustration and got up, glaring at the Nadder.

"Why won't you leave?!" She yelled at it.

To her surprise, the Nadder gave out a small, sad purr, lowering it's head as if it felt bad. Feeling guilty, Astrid cleared her throat and awkwardly patted the Nadder's head.

"Look, I don't think it's gonna work out. That day, we needed to save the others from that queen dragon of yours. I can't..."

The Nadder gave out another sad purr and nuzzled Astrid. She stared at the dragon. The same dragon from back during Dragon Training, she, Astrid, was aiming to kill. But also the same dragon who helped her and Hiccup fight the huge dragon and find Toothless.

Astrid sighed, giving the Nadder a scratch. "You're a little annoying, you know that? Kind of like a fly...But you're also headstrong, like a storm. I like that."

She smiled a little when she heard the pleased purr of the Nadder. Astrid felt a soft breeze and she looked up at the sky. She kind of missed flying and how it felt. She looked back at the Nadder and smirked.

"Hey, you feel like flying?" She asked. The Nadder growled in approval and lowered itself for Astrid. Astrid walked around and careful climbed on the Nadder's back. She held on to the horns of the Nadder and she closed her eyes.

She felt the dragon's wings open and take flight and she felt a strong wind on her face. She opened her eyes and looked afar. The forest was nothing but a bunch of tiny trees now. She gave out a small chuckle and she patted the Nadder's head. Maybe this dragon wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

"So, does your dragon have a name, Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he scratched Toothless's ear.

"I thought long and hard about it, but I decided to call her Stormfly." Astrid answered, gently petting Stormfly's head.

"Stormfly? Sounds a bit odd." Hiccup lightly teased.

"This, coming from the guy who named his _Night Fury_, Toothless?" Astrid teased back and laughed a little when Toothless lifted his head up, thinking someone was calling him.

Hiccup laughed as well and smiled at Astrid. Astrid smiled back, tucking back her bangs. "Wanna race? I have a feeling Stormfly is a bit faster than Toothless."

"Whoa now, I believe no dragon is faster than Toothless. Keep dreaming." Hiccup laughed.

"Let's see then." Astrid said, smirking at Hiccup.

"Alright, you're on!" Hiccup said, climbing on Toothless's back.

Astrid chuckled and climbed on Stormfly's back. The two got themselves ready and took flight, riding their dragons all around Berk. Their laughter and taunts could be heard all around the village.


End file.
